Tales of the Dynasty
by DikzAurelius
Summary: Hasil Contekan dari sebuah game. Emang dasar Author gila   Gx kreatif.  anyway this is just 4fun, kay?
1. Chapter 1 The beginning of the journey

Ya, Author gila ini berada pada cerita ke duanya yang pasti sudah sangat tidak kreatif karena 80% dari story linenya saya CoPas dari Tales Of the membuat FF ini hanya sekedar 4fun + ngisi waktu luang saya. Ya sekian untuk pengantar dari saya.

DISCLAIMER: 90% Character yang ada di Cerita ini milik KOEI yaitu para Chara Dynasty Warrior, 5% dari Tales of the Abyss yang juga BUKAN MILIK SAYA. Yang terakhir 5% yah ini adalah OC saya yang sudah dipastikan MILIK SAYA.

DISCLAIMER LAGI : STORY LINE INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, MUNGKIN HANYA SEKITAR 20% yang merupakan karangan saya sendiri. BAHKAN SAYA RAGU APAKAH KARANGAN SAYA BENAR –BENAR 20%. * Di Bakar Lu Xun dan Di belah Luke Seketika.

Yap to the Story

**Planet yang terdiri dari 7 Fonon, Auldrant. Auldrant yang sekarang terbagi menjadi 2 bagian yaitu Shu Dan Wu. Keduanya saling bertempur demi mencapai kedamaian. Sang Pencipta Zuo Ci yang merupakan Pengguna Fonon ke tujuh yang pertama yang juga menemukan ' Order of lorelei ' yang memberita tahukan masa depan Auldrant dengan membaca ' Score '. Orang – orang yang menyerahkan hidupnya kepada ' Order of Lorelei ' menjadi pemandu hidup semua orang. Di dunia yang di kendalikan oleh 'Score', sebuah batu terpecah yang mengakibatkan peperangan di dunia yang damai ini.**

**Zuo Ci.**

" Tahun 2000 Di Wu akan lahir seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan Lorelei, dia adalah seorang laki –laki berdarah bangsawan yang memiliki rambut berwarna Emas. Dia akan disebut sebagai ' Cahaya dari api emas. ' dan akan memimpin Wu ke masa yang baru."

" Tahun 2002 Yang mengejar kekuasaan akan menghancurkan kampung halamannya sendiri. Tempat itu akan di beri nama Shi ting. Setelah itu pertempuran antara Shu Dan Wu akan berada pada tahap selanjutnya."

**[ Jian Ye, Lu Residence.]**

Seorang pemuda berambut emas panjang melompat ke luar halaman dari jendela kamarnya, kemudian pemuda itu disapa oleh seorang bapak tua.

" Oh Tuan Lu, Kau melompat keluar dari jendela kamarmu lagi? Itu hal yang berbahaya." Seru orang tua itu.

" Kau disini Po, itu bukanlah masalah. Kau sedang membersikan kebun lagi? Apakah kau tidak muak melakukan hal ini?" jawab Lu Xun.

" Kenapa aku harus? Ini adalah pekerjaan ku. Jika bunga yang ku besarkan bisa memuaskan hati Tuan Besar dan Tuan muda Lu, tak akan ada lagi yang bisa membuatku lebih bahagia."

" Aku berpikir Orang tua itu tidak akan mungkin punya waktu untuk melihat bunga. Aku saja jarang bertemu dengannya meskipun aku ini putranya. Aku juga muak pada kebun dan rumah ini, Aku ingin keluar dari sini secepat mungkin."

" Tuan besar sangat menyayangi tuan Lu, makanya ia menahan Tuan Lu dirumah ini."

" Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa di culik lagi. Teknik pedangku bahkan dipuji oleh guru Zhou Yu. Aku akan berjalan – jalan sebentar di hutan di kebun belakang." Seru Lu Xun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Po. " Oh Ya, jangan beritahu Yu soal hal ini, dia pasti akan memberitahu kepada yang lain."

Lu Xun pun berjalan kearah kebun belakang.

" ahh, aku bisa mati kebosanan."

Ketika Lu Xun kembali berjalan tiba – tiba tubuhnya bersinar dan kepalanya menjadi sakit.

" Hanya imajinasiku saja?"

**[ Lu Residence, hall.]**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak berjalan di aula dengan memegang sebuah keranjang berisi sayuran dan buahan.

" Tuan Lu! Tuan Lu! Tuan Lu!." Seru para pembantu yang berlarian tidak jelas di lorong itu.

" Dia melakukannya lagi? " Seru pemuda berambut merah itu.

" Yu, Apakah kau melihat Tuan Lu?" tanya seorang pembantu wanita itu kepada Pria yang di sebut Yu itu secara tiba – tiba."

Dengan segera dia melemparkan Keranjang yang dipegannya dan seperti melihat hantu saja, dia mundur dan menjaga jarak dengan pembantu itu. Seperti sudah mengira reaksi Yu, pembantu itu langsung menangkap Keranjang itu.

" A-ada apa kau mencari Tuan Lu?" tanya Yu, dengan suara seperti orang yang ketakutan.

" Dia punya tamu."

" Tamu?"

" Tamu itu adalah aku." Seru seorang perempuan yang berpenampilan seperti seorang putri.

**[ Backyard Forest]**

Terlihat Lu Xun sedang bersandar di ranting diatas sebuah pohon.

" Selalu seperti ini setiap hari." Keluh Lu Xun.

" Sudah kuduga kau disini, Lu Xun bukankah sudah kukatakan jika kau meninggalkan kamarmu sendiri, itu akan mengakibatkan kekacauan?" Seru Yu.

" Kenapa kau tahu aku ada disni."

" Sudah berapa tahun kau kira aku melayanimu? Tentu saja aku akan tahu kemana tuanku akan pergi. Aku adalah contoh yang baik bagi para pelayan kan?" seru Yu.

" Aku tidak pernah menganggap Yu hanya sebagai pelayanku!" Bentak Lu Xun.

" Lu Xun. Kurasa benar." Seru Yu dengan wajah yang sedih terharu.

" Yu, apakah kau sudah menemukan Lu Xun?" Seru Perempuan yang merupakan tamu Lu Xun tadi.

Lu Xun terlihat sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara perempuan tersebut.

" Tentu saja, Putri Zhou Ying." Seru Yu sambil melompat turun dari pohon tempat ia berdiri tadi untuk menemui Zhou Ying. Tapi masih menjaga jarak dengannya. " Tepat diatas sana."

" Bo-Bodoh, kenapa kau beritahu dia dimana tempat ku ."

" Lu Xun. Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana?" Seru Zhou Ying.

" Aku bisa melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan, kan? Lagian aku tidak di ijinkan keluar dari rumah ini." Seru Lu Xun sambil melompat turun dari pohon tempat ia bersandar tadi. " Ngomong- ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

" Lu Xun, apa kah itu caramu berbicara dengan Tunanganmu?" Seru Zhou Ying.

" Tunangan? Semua itu hanyalah keputusan ayah dan yang lainnya."

" Memang benar bahwa ini sudah direncanakan sejak kita lahir, tapi kita juga punya ikatan juga. Janjimu padaku saat itu, aku sangat bahagia." Seru Zhou Ying sambil mengingat janji Lu Xun kepadanya.

" Sudah Kukatakan, aku tidak ingat tentang berjanji denganmu bahwa aku akan melamarmu pada saat kita masih kanak-kanak." Seru Lu Xun Jengkel.

" Oh ya, Kau di culik oleh kerajaan Shu, Setelah 7 tahun kau pulang dengan selamat sejak saat itu kau kehilangan semua ingatanmu di masa lalu."

" Masa lalu ku tidak penting, jadi tak usah dipikirkan ya! Aku adalah aku yang sekarang!" Bentak Lu Xun.

" itu Benar meskipun kau kehilangan ingatan. Kau masih tumbuh sampai besar begini." Seru Yu sambil berjalan kearah Lu Xun. " Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi."

" Apa maksudmu? Urus dirimu sendiri." Dengus Lu Xun kesal karena ejekan dari Yu.

" Jika kau ingin tumbuh tinggi, kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu." Seru Yu mengejeknya lagi.

" Jangan bangga hanya karena kau sedikit lebih tinggi dari diriku. Aku akan tumbuh lebih tinggi darimu dalam sekejap mata."

" Benarkah, Ok selamat berjuang ya."

Melihat tingkah kedua pemuda itu yang bisa dilakukan Zhou Ying hanyalah tertawa kecil.

" Apa yang lucu huh Zhou Ying?" Tanya Lu Xun.

" Kalian benar –benar terlihat seperti saudara"

" Benarkah? Baiklah kami memang hampir selalu bersama."

" Meskipun aku kecewa pada mu sekarang."

" Apa?"

" Selama kau berada disisiku, aku akan bahagia. Tapi mungkin aku benar –benar ingin mendengar janjimu itu lagi. Tolong diingat suatu hari ya?" Seru nya sambil berjalan pergi.

" Apa tujuannya datang kemari? " Tanya Lu Xun.

" Untuk melihatmu, Apa lagi?" Seru Yu.

Lu Xun melihat kearah Yu dengan tatapan jengkel.

" Ayo kita kembali juga. Benar- benar kekacauan terjadi di rumah." Seru Yu.

" Ah, Betapa menyusahkannya….. ARGH" Tubuh Lu Xun kembali bersinar dan kepalanya kembali sakit.

" LU XUN!" Seru Yu.

" Kepalaku….. ARGHHH"

" Lu Xun, Jiwa ku memanggilmu, dengarlah suara ku." Suara itu terdengar oleh Lu Xun yang kemudian membuatnya pingsan.

" LU XUN!"

**[ Lu Residence, Lu Xun's Bedroom ]**

Yu hanya duduk diruangan itu sambil menunggu Lu Xun sadarkan diri. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya Lu Xun sadarkan diri.

" Kau sudah sadar?"

" Aku…."

" Mengalami sakit kepala itu lagi?" seru Yu.

" Ya, datannya selalu tiba –tiba seperti biasa. Sebenarnya apa ini?"

" Ini bermula saat kau di culik oleh Shu."

" Orang – Orang shu itu sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan padaku?"

**[ A Weird Hall]**

Nampak seorang perempuan yang memegan tombak berjalan ketengah ruangan itu.

" Aku pergi."

Perempuan itu diteleportasikan ke suatu tempat.d

**[ Lu Residence, Lu Xun's Bedroom.]**

Lu Xun yang sedang membersihkan pedangnya di ganggu oleh ketukan pintu kamarnya.

" Masuklah." Seru Lu Xun.

" Maaf mengganggu, tuan besar ingin bicara padamu. Mohon pergi ke ruang tamu."

" Aku mengerti, silahkan pergi." Seru Lu Xun sambil menyarungkan pedangnya.

**[ Lu Residence, Receiption room]**

" Aku sudah disini, Ayah."

" Duduklah Lu Xun."

" Baiklah." Seru Lu Xun sambil berjalan kearah tempat duduk. " Guru, kau disini hari ini untuk berlatih denganku kan?"

" Aku akan memikirkannya nanti, tapi sebelumnya ada hal penting yang inginku sampaikan." Seru Zhou Yu.

" Huh?"

" Lu Xun. Dengarlah Baik – baik. Jendral Zhou akan kembali ke Luo Yang besok." Seru Lu Jun.

" Kenapa mendadak begini?" tanya Lu Xun.

" Seperti yang kau tahu aku punya peran di ' Oracle knight of the order of Lorelei.' " Tanya Zhou Yu

" Pemimpinnya, bukan ?" seru Lu Xun

" Benar, kewajibanku adalah memimpin para ' Oracle knight ' melindungi 'Fon Master' Ion."

" Fon Master Ion? Siapa dia?"

" Dia adalah pemimpin Lorelei." Jawab Nyonya Lu. " Sekitar 2000 Tahun yang lalu. Zuo Ci yang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, membangkitkan ingatan planet dengan fonon suara. Membentuk 'Score' yang menceritakan takdir planet auldrant ini dari lahir hingga ke masa depan. Sebagai langkah agar tidak ada yang menentangnya, ' Order of lorelei ' lah yang bertugas melindunginya.

" Ohh, apakah si Ion ini benar –benar begitu hebat?" Seru Lu Xun.

" Tentu saja. Terima kasih pada Fon Master Ion, perang antara Shu dan Wu sudah berakhir. "

" Meskipun Fon Master Aeon yang melakukannya,namun Fon Master Ion yang sekarang bisa dikatakan sebagai alasan perdamaian. Tapi Ion, dia menghilang." Sambung Lu Jun.

" Aku sebagai anggota oracle knight harus ikut mencari fon master ion." Sambung Zhou Yu.

" Tidak boleh, jika guru pergi, Siapa yang akan mengajariku teknik pedang." Bantah Lu Xun.

" Jendral Zhou akan kembali suatu hari, setidaknya belajarlah untuk bersabar." Bentak Lu Jun.

" Sudahlah, sebagai gantinya hari ini aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau puas." Seru Zhou Yu.

" Benarkah guru? Aku akan pergi mengambil pedangku." Seru Lu Xun bersemangat.

**[ Lu Residence, Training Ground ]**

Di tempat latihan tersebut telah terlihat 2 orang sedang sibuk bicara.

" Begitu ya, pasti susah menjadi pemimpin Oracle knight." Seru Yu

" Aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang akan kuhabiskan pada hal ini, jadi akan kutinggalkan hal ini padamu."

Begitu Lu Xun masuk ke tempat latihan ia disambut oleh Po.

" Oh Tuan Lu, hati – hati , lantai di sana licin."

" Baiklah."

Lu Xun pun berjalan menuju kedua orang itu.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Yu?"

" Jendral Zhou adalah benar – benar seorang ahli pedang, jadi aku berpikir untuk meminta petunjuk padanya."

" Benarkah ? tapi kau tidak bisa, Guru Zhou berjanji akan mengajariku sampai aku puas hari ini."

" Benarkah? Baiklah akan selalu ada lain kali. Aku akan mengamati dari sini saja."

" Guru Zhou, Tolong petunjuknya." Seru Lu Xun sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

" Ya, kau tak perlu menahannya, keluarkan semua kemampuanmu padaku." Seru Zhou Yu sambil mencabut pedangnya.

**[ Lu Residence Gate]**

Perempuan yang berteleportasi itu kini muncul di depan rumah Lu Xun dan kemudian menyanyikan lagu.

"_Tue Rei Zei Croa Riou Tue Ze."_

Akibat nyanyian itu penjaga pintu di rumah itu pun tertidur.

Disisi lain Lu Xun dan Zhou Yu sedang sibuk melaga pedang mereka dan Yu hanya menonton sambil tersenyum.

" Kau bertambah kuat Lu Xun." Seru Zhou Yu

" Benarkah?"

Sekali lagi perempuan itu menyanyikan lagunya.

" _Tue Rei Zei Croa Riou Tue Ze."_

Semua penjaga yang berada di dekatnya tertidur bahkan para pembantunya juga tertidur.

"Arrrrgghhhh!" Seru Lu Xun sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Zhou Yu, yang kemudian di tangkis Zhou Yu.

" _Tue Rei Zei Croa Riou Tue Ze."_

" Huh, Apa itu." Tanya Lu Xun.

" Suara ini….." Seru Zhou Yu sambil terjatuh di kedua lututnya begitu juga Lu Xun dan yang lainnya.

" Apa – apaan ini? Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku." Seru Lu Xun.

" Ini adalah Fuka ( Lagu yang mempunyai kekuatan magic.) " Seru Po.

" Sialan, aku mengantuk." Seru Yu.

Perempuan yang berada di balik semua ini tiba – tiba muncul di belakang Zhou Yu.

" Akhirnya ku temukan kau juga, Pengkhianat Zhou Yu." Seru Perempuan itu sambil mengayunkan tombaknya terus menerus ke arah Zhou Yu. " Persiapkan dirimu."

" Siapa lagi perempuan ini?" Seru Lu Xun.

" Ternyata memang kau Xing. Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Seru Zhou Yu.

" Seharusnya kau yang paling tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Persiapkan dirimu." Seru Xing kembali mengayunkan tombaknya kearah Zhou Yu.

Namun Serangan itu dihentikan oleh Lu Xun dengan menggunakan pedangnya.

" Siapa Kau ini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Guru Zhou yu." Setelah ucapannya itu, diantara kedua senjata mereka yang saling beradu timbul cahaya.

" Jangan! Hentikan!." Seru Zhou Yu.

" Dia sama dengan kita, kekuatan lorelei pasti akan menjangkaunya. Terimalah." Suara itu terdengar oleh Lu Xun lagi.

" Fonon ketujuh." Seru Xing.

Akibat dari Cahaya yan semakin membesar itu mereka pun terpental.

" Lu Xun! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

" Ini buruk. Fonon ketujuh mereka saling bereaksi."

Mereka terbang keluar dari Jian Ye.

**[ Mount Ding Jun]**

" Bangun lah, Inkarnasi dari jiwa ku." Suara itu terdengar oleh Lu Xun lagi.

" Bangun! Hei Bangun!" seru Xing.

Perlahan – lahan Lu Xun pun membuka matanya.

" Syukurlah, Kau baik – baik saja."

" Huh, Apa yang Telah terjadi?"

" Kita di terbangkan kesini."

" Di terbangkan….. Benar juga, Kau ini!."

" Kelihatanya Hypersonance terjadi antara kita. Aku tak pernah mengira bahwa kau adalah seorang pengguna fonon ketujuh."

" Fonon Ke Tujuh?"

" Sudah lah, Ayo kita pergi. Hutan sangat berbahaya pada malam hari. Mari berharap ada kota di dekat sini."

" Tempat ini?" Lu xun berlari kearah ujung Tebing. " Apa – apaan ini?"

" Ah seperti yang bisa kau lihat ini adalah laut."

" Ini adalah ….. Laut."

" Oh ya, kita harus cepat melewati Gunung ini. Apa kau dengar?"

" Benar juga, kenapa kau menyerang guru Zhou Yu."

" Aku minta maaf karena telah menarikmu masuk kemasalah ini. Aku akan bertanggung jawab membawamu kembali ke Jian Ye."

" Kenapa aku harus pergi bersama makhluk asing sepertimu?"

" Aku Xing. Kau tak kan bisa pulang sendiri. Huh! Magical Beast!" Seru Xing sambil memotong monster yang tiba – tiba keluar menyerangnya.

" Jadi ini lah magical beast? Kenapa mereka ada di tempat seperti ini ?" tanya Lu Xun ketakutan.

Xing terus menerus membelah para monster itu, sampai seekor monster berada di belakang Lu Xun.

" Jangan meremehkanku." Seru Lu Xun sambil menusuk monster itu. Dia juga mulai membelah monster – monster itu satu per satu.

" _Tue Rei Ze Croa Riou Tue Ze."_

Semua gerakan magical beast dihentikan oleh Fuka nya Xing. Kemudian Lu Xun tinggal menghabisi mereka saja.

" Kelihatannya ini adalah pertarung nyata pertamamu."

" Apakah itu buruk?"

" Tidak, kau banyak membantu. Terima Kasih." Setelah mengucapkan itu mereka saling bertatapan.

" Aku hanya ingin cepat sampai kerumah." Seru Lu Xun dengan wajah merah. " Ayo lah kita jalan. Siapa yang mau berada di tempat berbahaya seperti ini?"

Mereka berjalan sampai di sebuah air terjun.

" Ah Akhirnya kita keluar Dari hutan itu."

" Tunggu, ada seseorang disana."

" Waaaaahhhhh, K-Kalian ini siapa?" Seru Orang itu panik. " Jangan katakan kalian adalah orang – orang dari Sayap Hitam."

" Sayap Hitam?" Tanya Xing.

" Mereka adalah geng perampok di wilayah ini. Apakah Aku salah?" Tanya orang itu.

" Ya, kami hanya tersesat." Seru Xing.

" Oh Begitu ya? Jika kalian tersesat apa kalian butuh tunggangan, aku adalah pengantar. Kuda ku dan pelanggan yang lain ada disana."

" Sebuah kereta kuda! Kita selamat." Seru Lu Xun.

" Apakah sampai ke ibukota?" tanya Xing.

" Ya, itu merupakan tujuan terakhir. Tapi itu harganya 20 Keping emas per orang. Apakah ini tidak apa – apa?"

" Mahal ya." Seru Xing.

" Benarkah? Kelihatannya murah. Ayahku akan membayarnya ketika kita sampai."

" Oh tidak bisa begitu, aku butuh bayaran didepan."

Xing kemudian melepaskan kalung yang dimilikinya kemudian diberika pada pengantar itu.

" Ini benar – benar permata yang bagus. Baiklah akan kuantarkan."

"Ah kau punya benda yang berguna, sekarang aku tidak harus mengotori kakiku."

Xing terus mencoba menyimpan rasa sedih karena kehilangan kalungnya itu.

**[ Horse Carriage ]**

" Hoaaammmm"

" jadi kau akhirnya bangun juga." Seru Xing.

" Aku hanya memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Kita bisa pulang dengan ini kan?"

" Ya."

*Boom

" Itu adalah ….

Yap, sekian buat chap pertama ini, oh ya saya mw nanya bagusan ne buat cross over ato kaga ya? Tolong di review bagi yang tau. Oh ya Lu Xun emang kelihatan menjengkelkan disini tapi sebenarnya kaga kok. Tenang aja semua fansnya Lu Xun.

Dan 1 lagi kalo emang penasaran dengan lanjutannya silahkan tonton langsung jalan cerita Aslinya yaitu cerita Tales Of the Abyss.

See Ya Next Week.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2 Cheagle Problem

Yap chap kedua utk FF saya ini. Dari review sodara – sodara sekalian, sepertinya sodara – sodara sekalian kecewa karena Characternya tidak saya ganti, maklum saya hanya menggunakan chara – chara yang saya sukai saja. Yup bagi reviewnya sudah terjawab saya kaga reply lagi.

Pyro –san : Betul skali, Lu Xun disini jadi Luke, sebenarnya saya maunya Lu Xun jadi guy cecil, karena warna ama gaya rambutnya ampir sama, Cuma karena saya lebih suka ama guy cecil karena fobianya itu *Guy tiba" muncul entah dari mana, ' Brilliant Overlord ! *Slash *Slash *Slash * Never Tease me again Loser!. * haha, jadi itu lah alasan kenapa saya buat Lu Xun jadi Luke dan saya juga pengen Character asli yang jadi Main Character dan bukan OC saya.

Fansy Fan : I only can a little, forgive me if my grammar is bad. You're right TOA game is very cool, not just the story, The fight system is awesome. Oh yeah and thanks for liking my Crazy Fanfiction.

Yap sekian untuk basa basi saya mari kita lanjutkan keceritanya.

* * *

><p>Terlihat sebuah kendaraan berwarna hitam maju melesat menghindari serangan dari sebuah kapal perang raksasa.<p>

" Sebuah kereta kuda milik rakyat berada di area penembakan kita." Seru Salah seorang awak kapal tersebut.

" Kamu yang ada di kereta kuda, Menjauhlah dari jalur kami, atau kalian akan tertembak." Seru seseorang dari kapal itu lagi.

Dengan segera penunggang itu pun menarik dengan kuat tali yang dipegangnya dan dengan segera mengarahkan keretanya kesamping kemudian menghentikannya. Lu Xun dan Xing pun keluar dari kereta itu dan melihat pertempuran itu.

" Wow, apa itu?" Seru Lu Xun

" Pasukan pertahanan sedang mengejar para bandit itu." Jawab penunggang tersebut.

" Bandit?"

" Mereka adalah sayap hitam yang kupikir adalah kalian."

Kendaraan Sayap hitam itupun pergi ke jembatan dan menjatuhkan kaleng – kaleng berisi cairan merah.

" Fonslot telah terkonfirmasi, musuh mengaktifkan fonic arte menggunakan fonon ke lima." Seru salah satu awak kapal.

" Oe, Oe, jadi mereka akan melarikan diri dengan cara menghancurkan jembatannya." Seru seseorang lelaki , kemudian ia menekan panel yang ada di depannya.

" Tartarus! Berhenti total! Aftikan perisai Fonic arte! " Perintah orang itu.

" Baik! Tatarus Berhenti total! Mengaktifkan perisai fonic arte!"

Pelindung muncul melindungi kapal perang itu dari ledakan kaleng – kaleng yang dijatuhkan para bandit itu, namun jembatannya hancur.

" Itu adalah!" Seru Xing.

" Kapal perang darat dari Pasukan Shu, disebut Tartarus."

" Pa-Pasukan Shu?" Seru Lu Xun.

" Jadi ibukota yang kita tuju adalah.." seru Xing.

" Tentu saja Cheng Du, rumah bagi yang mulia Liu Bei."

" Aku salah….." Seru Xing.

" Apa kau bilang?" jerit Lu Xun.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dan mendarat di depan sebuah desa.

" Apa kalian yakin, kalian ingin berhenti disini?" tanya penunggang tersebut

" Ya, kami harus berhenti disini." Seru Xing.

" Baiklah berhati- hatilah."

Penunggang itupun pergi.

" APA MAKSUDNYA INI? KENAPA KITA ADA DI KERAJAAN SHU?" Seru Lu Xun

" Kelihatannya kita diterbangkan cukup jauh." Seru Xing Sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah peta.

" Apa itu?"

" Disini adalah Lin Jiang, Karena Jembatan Kui tempat kita berada tadi di hancurkan, satu – satunya cara menyebrang kepulau sebelah adalah dengan perahu." Jelas Xing.

" Aduh, apakah ini artinya kita harus berjalan lagi? Ini sungguh adalah desa yang kecil ya." Seru Lu Xun.

" Jika di bandingkan dengan Jian Ye kurasa iya."

" Hahahaha, Apa ini ?" seru Lu Xun pada saat melihat seekor babi. Lu Xun mendekatkan Wajahnya ke wajah babi itu kemudian babi itu menghembuskan nafas ke wajah Lu Xun. " Hey, Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Lin Jiang sangat terkenal dengan Peternakannya." Seru Xing.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan kedalam pasar.

" Eh, Menakjubkan sekali." Seru Lu Xun.

" _Ada apa dengannya? Ia terlihat seperti…" _Pikir Xing.

" Terlihat enak." Seru Lu Xun saat berada didepan pedagang apel.

" Benarkan. Apel – apel ini sangat enak dan manis. " Seru Pedagang itu.

" Baiklah aku ambil satu." Seru Lu Xun sambil menggigit apel itu dan berjalan pergi, Xing yang melihat ini hanya bisa terkejut.

" Oi tuan, Bayaran, bayaran." Seru pedagang itu.

" Huh? Kenapa aku harus membayar?"

" Apa yang kau bilang?"

" Akan kubayar setelah aku sampai di rumah."

" Jangan bermain – main dengan ku! Dasar pencuri! " Mendengar pedagang tersebut mengatakan pencuri, para pedagang lain pun berkumpul dekat Lu Xun. " Orang ini mencuri apel."

" Apa?" seru pedagang yang lain.

" Apakah dia pelaku dari pencurian gudang makanan belakangan ini?" Seru pedagang yang lain, setelah mendengar hal ini, pedagang – pedagang tersebut menangkap dan menyeret Lu Xun.

" Hey, Lepaskan Aku! Apa salahku?" seru Lu xun.

**[ House at Lin Jiang]**

" Maafkan aku telah membuatmu jauh – jauh datang kemari." Seru seorang wanita pada seseorang.

Pintu Rumah itu terbuka.

" Rong, ada yang penting."

" Apa itu ? Kita punya tamu istimewa dari pasukan militer! Lebih tenang sedikit." Seru Rong.

" Pencuri makanan." Seru salah satu dari pedagang itu." Dia mungkin salah satu dari Sayap Hitam."

" Lepaskan Aku." Seru Lu xun.

" hah? Bocah ini?" seru Rong.

" Dia makan apel di tokoku tanpa membayar."

" Sudah kubilang, itu…" Belum selesai Lu Xun berbicara, kata – katanya sudah dipotong.

" Sudah, sekarang semuanya tenang." Seru pria yang merupakan tamu istimewa itu sambil bangkit dari kursi tempat ia duduk dari tadi. " aku memahami situasi kalian, jika dia benar –benar salah satu dari sayap hitam maka akan ku adili dan ku interogasi dia."

" Kau ini siapa?" seru Lu xun setelah melepaskan diri dari cengkraman para pedagang itu.

" Aku adalah penasihat sekaligus perdana menteri kerajaan Shu, margaku zhuge dan namaku Liang, dan kau adalah?"

" Namaku Xun Margaku L-" Belum sempat Lu xun menyelesaikan kata – katanya mulutnya telah ditutup oleh tangan Xing.

" Apakah kau sudah lupa? Kita ini berada di wilayah musuh. Jika mereka tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, kau takkan bisa lolos begitu saja." Bisik Xing ke Lu Xun. " Kami sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju Bai Di, tapi kami menaiki kereta yang salah dan berakhir disini dan lagi Pasukan Shu telah mengusir Sayap hitam keluar dari sini melalui Jembatan Kui."

" Ah, Jadi kalian berada dalam kereta yang kujumpai tadi."

" Apa maksudnya ini, Perdana Menteri?" Tanya Rong.

" Seperti yang dikatakan Nona ini, Sayap hitam telah melarikan diri menuju Wu."

" Dan lagi sepertinya pencuri makanan ini bukanlah manusia." Seru seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang membawa tongkat.

" Master Ion."

" Aku pergi menyelidiki gudang tersebut, dan benda ini berada di sudut gudang itu." Seru Ion sambil menyerahkan segumpal kecil bulu putih kepada Rong.

" Ini adalah bulu dari hewan suci, Cheagle."

" Ya, aku takut semua ini karena ulah cheagle."

" Lihat kan! Sudah kubilang itu bukan aku." Seru Lu Xun.

" Karena sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, ayo semua kembali bekerja." Seru Rong.

" ya benar juga." Seru Pedagang penjual apel itu.

" Tunggu, Ini." Seru Xing pada pedagang itu sambil memberikand beberapa keping perak." Itu untuk apelnya, Aku minta maaf, Lu Xun minta maaflah juga."

" Kenapa aku harus minta maaf."

" Ah sudah lupakan saja, aku juga bersalah. Baiklah, aku kembali saja." Seru Pedagang itu

" Maafkan kami ya, Gudang itu adalah satu – satunya kekayaan kami, jadi mereka seperti itu." Seru Rong.

Lu Xun dan Xing pun juga segera meninggalkan rumah Rong.

" Huh, kenapa aku harus terlibat semua ini." Keluh Lu Xun.

" Kenapa Fon Master Ion ada disini?" seru Xing.

" Fon Master Ion?"

" Anggota Lorelei yang tertinggi."

" Tunggu sebentar, kalau tidak salah ku dengar dia menghilang."

" Ada apa semua ini? Dia tidak kelihatan seperti di culik."

" Master Ion."

" Ion?"

" Aduh, Master Ion kemana anda pergi?" Seru Seorang anak perempuan yang membawa boneka dipunggungnya dengan Sambil berputar – putar.

" Emm, apakah kau Fon Master Guardiannya Master Ion?" Tanya Xing.

" Benar sekali. Apa kau tau dia ada dimana?" Seru Perempuan itu dengan suara dan kelakuan manjanya.

" Master Ion berada di Rumah Rong, disebelah sana." Seru Xing sambil menunjuk kearah Rumah Rong.

" Benar kah!" Seru Perempuan itu sambil melompat – lompat kesenangan." Terima Kasih. Master Ion." Perempuan itu lari pergi ke Rumah rong.

" Oi, Masih ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya." Seru Lu Xun." Tapi apa artinya? Fon Master Gar, atau apalah yang kau sebut tadi?"

" Seorang Fon master Guardian adalah unit khusus di Oracle knight, Dia lah yang bertindak sebagai pelindung pribadid Fon Master, Karena dia juga berada disini itu berarti ini adalah perjalanan resmi dari Kuil."

" Lalu, Maksudnya dia menghilang apa." Seru Lu Xun sambil memegang kepalanya.

Malam Pun tiba mereka menginap di Desa itu.

*Knock* *knock*

" Ya." Seru Xing sambil membuka pintu kamarnya." Ada Apa?"

" Apakah kau punya peralatan untuk menulis?" Tanya Lu Xun.

" Menulis?" Seru Xing, kemudian ia membuka laci lemari dan mengambil beberapa kertas dan pen. " Ini, Tapi apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan ini?"

" Sebuah Diary."

" Sebuah Diary? Kau menyimpan satu?" Tanya Xing terkejut.

" Tidak boleh kah? Memang menyebalkan, tapi dokter menyuruhku menyimpan satu." Seru Lu Xun dengan Wajah Memerah

" Dokter?"

" Aku tidak punya ingatan masa kecil sebelum diculik oleh Shu, Mereka menyuruhku menyimpan diary karena mereka tidak tahu kapan aku akan kehilangan ingatan lagi."

" Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kau pernah melewati semua hal itu…"

" Jangan menjadi baik dengan tiba – tiba, Terasa tidak benar." Seru Lu Xun sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya." Benar Juga, Apa kau tahu apa itu Cheagle? Mereka bilang itu hewan suci atau semacamnya."

" Mereka adalah herbivora Yang tinggal di hutan disebelah timur dari kota ini, Mereka adalah lambang kuil Lorelei sama seperti Zuo Ci."

" Yosh, Kita akan kesana besok."

" Kenapa kau ingin kesana?"

" Aku akan menangkap satu binatang menyebalkan ini dan akan ku berikan pada penduduk desa ini." Seru Lu Xun dengan wajah penuh dendam.

**[ Cheagle Forest]**

" Kau tidak akan bisa menangkap Hewan liar di hutan seperti ini." Seru Xing.

" Terserah saja, aku tidak akan puas sebelum menangkap seekor."

*Roar*

" Oi, itu." Seru Lu Xun sambil menunjuk kearah Ion yang sedang dikepung 3 ekor Serigala. " Bukankah itu Ion?"

Salah seekor serigala itu menyerang Ion.

" Awas!" Jerit Xing.

Ion mengumpulkan semua tenaganya di tangan kemudian dia menyentuh tanah dengan tangan yang tersimpan tenaga tadi, muncul lah Sebuah lambang ditanah dan membentuk pelindung yang melenyapkan Serigala – serigala itu.

" Hah, Hah, hah." Desah Ion kelelahan kemudian ia terjatuh.

Melihat ini, Lu Xun dan Xing segera menghampirinya.

" Hey, Apakah kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Lu Xun.

" Tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya baru saja memakai Daathic Fonic arte yang cukup kuat." Seru Ion.

" Mari." Seru Xing sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu Ion Berdiri.

" Maafkan Aku. Kalian berdua yang adalah orang dari Lin Jiang yang kemarin." Seru Ion.

" Aku Xun."

" Xun ya, Xun artinya ' Cahaya dari api emas' di bahasa Ispania kuno. Nama yang bagus ya."

" Benarkah?" Seru Lu Xun dengan Wajah Memerah.

" Namaku adalah Xing dan margaku Zhou, Aku adalah seorang oracle Knight dari divisi satu bagian pengumpulan informasi dibawah bimbingan Sima Yi."

" Jadi kau Putrinya Zhou Yu? Aku sering mendengar tentangmu." Seru Ion

" Hah? Kau putrinya Guru Zhou Yu? Jika kau putrinya kenapa kau mencoba membunuhnya?" Seru Lu Xun.

" Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Ion.

" Ah, bukan apa – apa, hanya hal diantara kami saja."

" Jangan mengubah pembicaraan!" Seru Lu Xun.

Seekor binatang bertelinga panjang, berbulu biru mengintip mereka dari balik pohon.

" Apa itu?" tanya Lu Xun.

" Cheagle." Seru Ion.

" _Lucunya." _ Pikir Xing.

" Akhirnya ku temukan juga kau, Makhluk kecil menjengkelkan. " Seru Lu Xun kemudian mengejarnya. " Kembali kesini!"

" Haruskah aku menghindari pertanyaan tentang ZhouYu?" Tanya Ion.

" Maafkan aku, ini masalah tentang tempat kelahiranku…" Jawab Xing.

" Aku mengerti."

**[Cheagle Forest near River]**

" Sialan, kemana dia pergi?"

" Ada apa?" Tanya Xing.

" Aku kehilangannya." Seru Lu Xun.

" Mereka seharusnya membuat sarang didekat sini." Seru Ion.

" Kau tahu banyak."

" Cheagle adalah makhluk suci dari Kuil Lorelei, jadi aku ingin tahu kenapa mereka berbuat seperti ini."

" Kelihatannya tujuan kita sama. Kurasa tidak bisa ditolong lagi, ayo ikut bersama kami."

" Terima kasih, kau sangat baik, Tuan Xun."

" Siapa yang Baik? Jangan berkata hal bodoh! Ayo pergi." Seru Lu Xun dengan wajah memerah lagi. " Oh ya, dan jangan ragu – ragu panggil dengan namaku saja."

" Baiklah Xun."

Mereka pun sampai disarang cheagle, semua cheagle yang melihat kedatangan mereka pun lari.

" Ini tempatnya." Seru Lu Xun sambil mengambil apel yang sama dengan yang ia makan di Lin Jiang.

Terlihat sebuah batang pohon yang besar yang berlubang seperti Gua. Mereka pun masuk kedalamnya. Setelah mereka berada didalam mereka di kelilingi oleh para cheagle.

" Mieu, Mieu."

" Whoa, apa – apaan ini?" Seru Lu Xun.

" Mieu, Mieu, Mieu!"d

" _Mereka benar – benar Lucu." _Pikir Xing.

" Aku Mohon kalian memberi jalan, kami ingin bicara dengan pemimpin kalian." Seru Ion.

" Seperti Monster ini bisa mengerti apa yang kau katakan saja." Seru Lu Xun.

" Dikatakan bahwa cheagle membuat hubungan dengan Zuo Ci, jadi aku yakin mereka-"

" Kalian bertiga." Seru seekor cheagle yang sudah berumur." Apakah kau adalah pewaris Zuo Ci?"

" Whoa dia benar – benar bicara." Seru Lu Xun.

" Ini karena cincin yang diberikan kepada kami oleh Zuo ci saat kita membuat hubungan. Bukankah kau yang berambut hijau disana pewaris Zuo Ci?"

" Ya, Aku Fon Master Ion dari kuil lorelei. Kamu pasti adalah pemimpin para cheagle ini."

" Benar sekali."

" Oi, Monster Apakah kalian yang mencuri makanan di Lu Jiang?" Seru Lu Xun.

" Aku mengerti jadi kalian datang kemari untuk menghukum kami."

" Kenapa kalian berbuat seperti ini?" tanya Ion.

" Salah satu dari teman kami mengakibatkan kebakaran hutan di utara. Sebagai hasilnya liger yang tinggal disana pindah kehutan ini untuk memakan kami."

" Jadi alasan kalian mencuri makanan adalah.."

" kami memberikannya sebagai pengganti dari teman – teman kami. Kami tak punya cara lain."

" Tak mungkin."

" Hmph, sudah hal yang biasa untuk makhluk lemah di makan." Seru Lu Xun.

" Kamu memang benar tapi…" seru Ion.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Xing.

" Apa ? aku tidak tahu. Jika kita serahkan ke penduduk desa…." Seru Lu Xun.

" Liger akan menyerang desa untuk mencari makan." Sambung Ion.

" Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi pada desa itu." Seru Lu Xun.

" Mari kita bernegosiasi dengan Liger." Tanpa mempedulikan Lu Xun, Ion menyarankan hal itu begitu saja.

" Huh? Tidak mungkin, tidak ada cara untuk berkomunikasi dengan monster itu."

" memang tidak mungkin untuk kita, tapi jika kita membawa salah satu cheagle, mereka bisa bertindak sebagai penerjemah."

" Jika begitu akan kupinjam kan Sorcerer ring ini pada penerjemah itu. Mieu! Mieu!" Seru Pemimpin cheagle itu.

" Tunggu sebentar itu bukanlah masalahnya! " Seru Lu Xun. " Siapa ini?" Sambung Lu Xun saat melihat seekor cheagle keluar dari kumpulan.

" Ini adalah teman kami yang mengakibatkan kebakaran di utara."

" Sebegini kecil? Bagaimana bias?" Tanya Ion.

" Mieu." Seru pemimpin itu.

" Mieu." Jawab cheagle muda itu sambil menghembuskan api.

" Whoa, dia bisa menyemburkan api." Seru Lu Xun.

" Kami Cheagle bisa menyemburkan api, tapi biasanya hanya yang sudah dewasa saja yang bisa melakukannya. Anak ini mempelajarinya tahun ini dan tidak bisa mengontrolnya sehingga mengakibatkan kebakaran. Meskipun dia masih muda, dia harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Ambil ini bersamamu." Seru pemimpin cheagle itu sambil mengalungkan cincin itu pada cheagle muda itu dan cheagle itu pun terbang.

" Kau bisa terbang?" Tanya Lu Xun

" Apakah ini kekuatan lain dari Sorcerer Ring?" seru Ion.

" Aku adalah mieu, senang bertemu denganmu."

" Benda ini sepertinya membuatku jengkel." Seru Lu Xun.

" Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Seru Mieu.

" Gah! Kau sangat menyebalkan ketika kau berbicara seperti itu." Seru Lu Xun sambil mencengkram mieu. " Akan ku bakar dan ku makan kau."

Kemudian Lu Xun menjitak kepala mieu, tapi sayang hal itu membuat mieu menghembuskan api ke muka Lu xun.

" Maafkan aku, Maafkan aku." Seru Mieu.

" KENAPA KAU INI?" seru Lu Xun sambil menggoncang – goncang mieu.

" Hentikan Lu Xun." Seru Xing.

Mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Ini dia sarang liger." Seru Mieu

" Baiklah sekarang masuklah kedalam." Seru Lu Xun sambil mendorong Mieu dengan tinjuan masuk kedalam sana.

Begitu mereka mendekat seekor induk Liger, yang sedang menjaga telurnya itu pun terbangun.

" Jadi ini dia." Seru Lu Xun.

" Mieu, bisa kah kau coba berkomunikasi dengannya?"

" Aku bisa."

Mieu pun pergi berkomunikasi dengannya namun Liger itu menjawab dengan sebuah auman.

" Mieu!"

" Dia bilang telurnya akan segera menetas jadi pergilah!"

" Ini buruk, Liger akan tambah ganas ketika sedang melindungi telurnya." Seru Ion.

" Nyonya Liger benar – benar marah. Itu karena aku membakar rumah liger." Seru Mieu.

" Haruskah kita datang lain waktu?" Tanya Lu Xun.

" Tapi jika telurnya menetas, bayi – bayinya akan menyerang desa untuk mencari makanan." Seru Ion.

" Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Liger itu bangkit dan membuat semuanya bergetar. Salah satu ranting pohon patah dan jatuh di atas mieu, Namun ranting itu di potong Lu Xun, sehingga Mieu pun selamat.

" Terima kasih."

" Jangan berpikir salah aku bukan melindungimu, aku hanya melindungi Ion."

*GRRRRRR*

" Astaga…"

" Apa yang dia katakan?"

" Dia bilang dia akan membunuh kita dan memberi makan kita kepada anaknya."

" Jadi Negosiasi berakhir." Seru Lu Xun.

" Fon master Ion, mundur lah dan dibelakang saja." Seru Xing sambil maju bersiap melindungi Ion.

Liger itu langsung mencakar Lu Xun hingga Lu Xun terpental.

" Lu Xun." Seru Xing.

Setelah menyerang Lu Xun, liger itu langsung mengarahkan serangannya pada Zhou Xing.

" Croa riou ze tue riou rei nue riou ze" Xing menggunakan Fuka nya lagi dan kini keluar pelindung yang melindunginya dan Ion, Xing terus menerus menahan serangan Liger itu dengan Fukanya.

" Sialan kau!" Seru Lu xun sambil melompat kearah Liger itu dan bersiap menebasnya namun serangan itu tidak mempan pada liger itu.

" ' I, Who stand in the full light of the heaven' "

"Kyaaaa" Jerit Xing karena pelindungnya berhasil dihancurkan.

" 'Command thee who would open the gates of Hell. Come Forth, Divine Lightning!' ini semua berakhir sekarang." Seru Zhuge liang yang dari tadi sudah bersiap mengeluarkan Mystic arte. " ' INDIGINATION! ' "

Petir dashyat turun dan menyambar Liger itu hingga mati.

" Kau adalah-" seru Xing.

" Zhuge liang." Sambung Ion.

" Hehe, Master Ion." Seru Fon master guardian tersebut yang keluar dari belakang Zhuge liang sambil berlari ke arah Ion. " Aku senang sekali, kau baik – baik saja."

" Xiao Qiao maaf telah membuatmu khawatir." Seru Ion.

" Kau memang harus, aku mencarimu kemana – mana." Seru Xiao Qiao dengan manja.

" Sangat tidak enak, jika hasilnya begini." Seru Lu Xun saat melihat telur – telur liger itu pecah.

" Kau baik ya atau mungkin kau ini naïve." Seru Xing.

" Apa yang kau bilang Wanita berdarah dingin?" Seru Lu Xun.

" Ah! Ah! Pertengkaran kekasih." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Siapa yang begitu?" seru Lu xun dan Xing dalam waktu bersamaan.

" Kami tidak mempunyai hubungan seperti itu." Seru Xing.

" Aku hanya bercanda. Dan lagi panggil saja aku Zhuge Liang, aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan pangkat."

" Zhuge liang, aku minta maaf karena telah bertindak sendiri." Seru Ion.

" Kau memakai kekuatanmu kan? Dokter melarangmu menggunakannya bukan?"

" Aku minta maaf."

" Dan lebih lagi kau melibatkan penduduk biasa." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Hey, dia sudah minta maaf, berhentilah bertindak pelit dan maafkan dia, Kakek tua." Seru Lu Xun.

" Oh begitu ya, aku kira kau akan mengeluh karena terlibat masalah ini, Sangat tidak di perkirakan kau akan begini." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" _Memang, sulit dipercaya." _PIkir Xing.

" Sudahlah, kita harus cepat keluar dari sini." Seru Lu Xun.

" Master Ion, tunggu." Seru Xiao Qiao.

" Xiao Qiao." Seru Zhuge liang sambil memanggil Xiao Qiao mendekatinya.

" Ya?" Zhuge liang pun berbisik kepada Xiao Qiao Tentang sesuatu dan Xiao QIao hanya mengangguk – angguk saja. " Baiklah."

**[ Cheagle Nest ]**

Didalam sangkar Mieu sepertinya menceritakan sesuatu kepada pemimpin cheagle.

" Lucunya." Seru Xing.

" Huh? Apa kah kau bilang sesuatu tadi?" Seru Lu Xun.

" Kami sangat senang karena kalian menjaga janji kalian meskipun sudah 2000 tahun lamanya." Seru Pemimpin cheagle itu.

" Tentu saja, ini merupakan permintaan dari Zuo Ci agar kita membantu para cheagle." Jawab Ion.

" Tapi, mengingat permasalahan ini bermula karena mieu membakar rumah Liger. Aku mengeluarkan mieu dari perkumpulan ini."

" Jangan begitu."

" Tentu saja tidak selamanya. Aku dengar tuan Lu Xun menyelamatkan nyawa Mieu, cheagle tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa, Mieu akan melayani tuan Lu Xun untuk satu putaran musim."

" APA?" Jerit Lu Xun.

" Mohon kerja samanya. Tuan."

" Ado kenapa harus jadi begini?" Keluh Lu Xun.

" Tunggu aku, Tuan."

" GAH, Berhentilah mengikutiku." Seru Lu Xun.

" _Aww, aku berharap aku bisa berada sebagai Lu Xun sekarang." _Pikir Xing.

" Master Ion. Tee hehe." Seru Xiao QIao sambil berlari kearah mereka. " Selamat kembali Master Ion."

" Kerja Bagus, Xiao QIao dan tatarusnya?" Tanya Zhuge Liang.

" Sedang mendekat kehutan, seperti yang direncanakan. Perdana menteri bilang harus cepat jadi aku melakukannya secepat yang aku bisa."

Suara derapan kaki , dan terlihat pasukan memakai baju hijau mengitari Lu Xun dan Xing.

" Oi, Apa maksudnya ini?" Seru Lu Xun.

" Tangkap mereka berdua, mereka adalah sumber dari Fonon Ketujuh yang tidak teridentifikasi." Seru Zhuge Liang.

* * *

><p>Yap that's all For this Chap.<p>

Gomen updatenya telat 1 hari, oh ya bagi yang tau jalan ceritanya TOA dari awal ampe habis saya mau minta Usul Si Legretta enaknya digantikan jadi siapa ya?"

That's all Kalo ada pertanyaan, Silahkan Review. Oh ya usulan juga boleh disampaikan dari Review. See Ya next Week.d


	3. Chapter 3 Oracle Strike

Gomen! I will Bow a Billion Times for making u guys Waiting!

Aku akan mengatakan alasannya di penutup nanti. Karena aku sedang sibuk sekali aku tidak bisa mereply review sodara. Mohon maaf sekali lagi (bersujud semiliyar kali ).

Tanpa ditunggu lagi langsung ke ceritanya

" Bawa mereka ke tartarus." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Zhuge Liang, Kumohon jangan sakiti mereka." Pinta Ion.

**[ Tartarus ]**

" Hypersonance dari fonon ketujuh terjadi di Jian Ye, ibukota Wu dan berhenti di Gunung Ding Jun wilayah Shu, Jika kalian berdua adalah sumbernya, itu berarti kalian melewati perbatasan secara ilegal dan menjajah kami." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Hmph! Selalu dengan nada menjengkelkan yang sama." Seru Lu Xun.

" He He, Kau dibilangnya menjengkelkan perdana menteri." Seru Xiao Qiao.

" Aku sangat Tersinggung, tapi sudahi hal itu, aku dengar Xing adalah anggota Oracle Knight, Jadi apa nama keluargamu Xun?" Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Lu, Orang yang sama dengan ' Tuan Lu ' yang kalian culik." Seru Lu Xun.

" Jadi Kau putra Lu Ji yang menikah dengan keluarga kerajaan wu. Benarkah?" Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Astaga! Seorang pangeran! Ini berarti….. Kesempatanku untuk menikah dengan Orang kaya." Seru Xiao Qiao dengan mata berbentuk love.

" Kenapa kalian datang kemari? Dan Penculikan? Benar – benar terdengar kurang menyenangkan." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Penculikan adalah hal lain, semua ini hanyalah kecelakaan. Ini bukan merupakan suatu penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Lu Ji terhadap shu." Seru Xing.

" Perdana Menteri, aku rasa Xing berkata jujur." Seru Ion.

" Ya, kelihatannya memang begitu." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Bukankah lebih baik jika kita bekerja sama." Seru Ion.

" Pertama kalian menganggap kami ini kriminal sekarang kalian ingin kami bekerja sama." Seru Lu Xun.

" Kami pergi ke Wu atas perintah Kaisar Liu Bei." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Jangan-jangan ini, deklarasi perang!" Seru Xing.

" Deklarasi perang? Apkah ini artinya perang akan terjadi ?" Seru Lu Xun sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian memukul meja.

" Sebenarnya ini kebalikannya Tuan Lu. Kami pergi untuk menghentikan perang." Seru Xiao Qiao.

" Menghentikan perang? Apakah seburuk itu kah hubungan antara Shu dan Wu?" Seru Lu Xun.

" Aku rasa Cuma kau saja yang tidak tahu." Seru Xing.

" Sekarang kau mulai terdengar seperti seseorang." Seru Lu Xun sambil melirik kearah Zhuge Liang.

" Kelihatanya perang besar akan terjadi tidak lama lagi. Telah 15 tahun setelah Pertempuran Shi Ting terjadi, Konflik semakin sering terjadi di perbatasan." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Jadi kaisar Liu Bei menulis tangan surat perdamaian untuk Wu. Aku disini sebagai pihak Netral." Sambung Ion.

" Jika itu benar kenapa kau dikabarkan menghilang?" Seru Lu Xun. " Guru Zhou Yu sedang mencarimu sekarang."

" Itu karena aku menggunakan kekuatan Shu untuk lari dari kurungan Sima Yi."

" Siapa Sima Yi ini?" Tanya Lu Xun.

" Sima Yi adalah pemimpin politik yang menentang master Ion." Seru Xiao Qiao.

" Sebuah konflik terjadi di dalam Order of lorelei, Konflik tersebut adalah konflik antara Pengikut Fon Master yang berpusat pada Fon Master Ion dan Pengikut Grand Maestro yang berpusat pada Grand Maestro Sima Yi." Seru Zhuge liang.

" Grand Maestro Sima Yi mengharapkan terjadinya perang." Seru Ion.

" Fon Master Ion! Pasti ada kesalahpahaman. Grand Maestro Sima Yi hanya bertindak sesuai Score. Tidak mungkin dia mengharapkan peperangan." Seru Xing membantah ucapan Ion.

" Xing, kau ini Pengikut Grand Maestro Sima Yi kan? Cukup mengejutkan." Seru Xiao Qiao.

" Aku ini netral."

" Tapi Kenapa Sima Yi ini ingin perang di mulai?" Tanya Lu Xun.

" Aku minta maaf tapi itu adalah rahasia order of lorelei, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya." Seru Ion.

" Aw, Kau pelit." Seru Lu Xun.

" Jangan perdulikan Order of lorelei dulu, sekarang kita harus memfokuskan untuk mengirim surat ini ke Wu." Seru Ion.

" Tapi kami ini pasukan musuh, meskipun kami mengatakan datang dengan damai, tetap saja tidak semudah itu untuk melewati perbatasan. Disanalah kekuatanmu… Tidak Statusmu akan berguna." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Hei, Hei, Kakek Tua, Apa kah aku disini hanya untuk itu dan lagi aku tidak suka caramu mengatakannya." Seru Lu Xun. " Bukankah lebih sopan jika kau membungkuk memberi hormat saat meminta seseorang melakukan sesuatu."

" Wah, Wah." Seru Zhuge Liang kemudian pergi kearah Lu Xun dan membungkuk memberi hormat."

" Perdana menteri!" Seru Salah seorang prajurti Shu yang ada disana.

" Tolong pinjamkan kami kekuatanmu Tuan Lu." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Kau tidak punya harga diri ya?" Tanya Lu Xun.

" Aku akan lebih tidak punya harga diri lagi, jika aku marah hanya karena hal ini."

" Baiklah aku akan bicara dengan pamanku, itu sudah membantukan?" Tanya Lu Xun.

" Terima kasih! Sekarang aku punya tugas, aku mohon undur diri, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau sukai Tuan Lu." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Berhenti memanggilku tuan, itu membuatku merinding."

" Baiklah Tuan Lu." Seru Zhuge Liang sambil menekankan suaranya saat mengucapkan Tuan Lu.

**[ Tartarus Hall Way ]**

" Zhuge Liang sialan itu, selalu membuat orang tampak bodoh. Jika aku tahu ini akan terjadi aku tidak akan pergi ke hutan Cheagle."

" Tapi jika kau tidak pergi kita tidak akan bertemu Master." Seru Mieu.

" Diam kau! Benda."

" Benda? 'mieu' "

" Apa setuju begitu saja baik?" Seru Xing.

" Persetan, asalkan mereka membawaku pulang ke Jian Ye, aku tidak akan peduli lagi."

" Kau memang Bodoh."

" Kau benar – benar Menyebalkan." Geram Lu Xun.

" Kumohon jangan berantam." Seru Mieu.

" KAU JUGA MENYEBALKAN!" Seru Lu Xun.

" Tuan Lu." Seru Xiao Qiao sambil berlari kearah Lu Xun.

" Jika kau ingin, aku bisa menunjukan tempat – tempa disini, bolehkah?"

" Tidak masalah denganku."

" Terima kasih banyak." Seru Xiao Qiao sambil memeluk Lu Xun.

" Wah, Wah, Seorang gadis di masing – masing tangan, huh Lu Xun."

" Kyaa, Perdana Menteri." Seru Xiao Qiao.

" Aku tidak…. Kami…." Seru Xing.

" Yang dia maksud bukanlah kau, pasti yang dimaksudnya adalah Mieu dan Anise."

" Master! Anda salah, Mieu Ini laki – laki."

" Huh? Kau ini laki – laki?" Seru Lu Xun.

" Benar." Seru Mieu sambil berkacak pinggang.

" _Meskipun begitu, Dia masih tetap Lucu." _Pikir Xing.

" Oh ya, Penculikan apa yang kau maksudkan tadi?" Seru Zhuge liang.

" Bagaimana aku tahu? Kalian orang – orang Shu lah yang menculikku."

" _Aku yakin Pasukan Militari Shu tidak pernah menculiknya. Tapi…." _ Pikir Zhuge Liang.

*Alarm sound*

" Apa ini?" Seru Lu Xun.

Ribuan Griffin yang membawa Liger melesat kearah Tartarus, diatas salah satu Griffin terdapat seseorang berwajah sangar yang membawa Halberd berbentuk sabit.

" Ruang Kendali. Apa yang terjadi." Seru Zhuge Liang pada sebuah pipa di dinding hall tersebut.

" Kumpulan besar Griffin dan liger menuju kearah kita, Jumlahnya tidak diketahui."

Kapal perang tartarus itu pun terus menerus menembak Griffin yang terbang kearah mereka. Namun jumlahnya terlalu banyak, Griffin yang sudah mendekat segera menjatuhkan Liger yang dibawanya ke tartarus.

Liger – liger itu menyerang dan memakan semua prajurit Shu yang mereka temui. Jendral yang membawa halberd itu masuk kedalam hall dengan beberapa pasukannya.

**[ Tartarus Hall]**

" Ruang Kendali, Masuk. Ruang kendali." Seru Zhuge liang.

" Liger adalah monster yang kita bunuh di hutan cheaglekan?" Tanya Lu Xun.

" Benar." Seru Mieu.

" Kau bercanda! Ada sekumpulan monster itu disini ? Kita akan mati jika kita berada di kapal ini! Turunkan aku." Seru Lu Xun ketakutan.

" Tunggu! Sangat berbahaya untuk keluar sekarang." Seru Xing sambil mengejar Lu Xun yang lari ketakutan.

" Benar sekali. " Seru Jendral yang membawa halberd itu sambil mengayunkan halberdnya ke Lu Xun hingga Lu Xun terhantam ke tembok.

" Master." Seru Mieu.

" 'O Darkened storm cloud, Loose thy blade and run mine enemies through. Thunder Blade! " Seru Zhuge liang sambil mengeluarkan 3 buah Pedang petir yang melesat kearah Jendral dan anak buahnya tersebut , kedua anak buahnya terkena serangan tersebut, namun jendral tersebut menepis serangan itu dengan sebuah pelindung. Kemudain dia meletakan halberdnya tepat di samping Leher Lu Xun.

" Luar biasa, tapi sekarang waktunya untuk mu lebih tenang. Penasihat dari Shu, Zhuge liang, tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya Necromancer Liang " Seru Jendral itu, sementara Zhuge Liang hanya berjalan mendekatinya.

" Kau….. Necromancer Liang." Seru Xing.

" Wah, Wah, seperti aku sudah menjadi terkenal." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Kabar sudah tersebar, dimana kau berjalan di medan tempur dan mengumpulkan mayat." Seru Jendral itu.

" Tapi, kabar ku tidak sehebat kabarmu, salah satu dari ' Six God General' , Oracle Knight, Lu Bu the Black Lion." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Heh Aku sudah menunggu untuk bertarung denganmu, tapi ini harus menunggu karena prioritas utama ku adalah mengambilkan kembali Master Ion." Seru Lu Bu.

" Aku takut, aku tidak bisa mengijinkannya." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Hey, Jangan bergerak jika kau tidak ingin kepala bocah ini bergelinding." Seru Lu Bu sambil mendekatkan Halberdnya lebih dekat lagi ke Lu Xun, yang membuat Lu Xun takut setengah mati. " Necromancer Liang, membiarkan kau sekarang hanya akan menimbulkan masalah nantinya."

" Kau Pikir kau bisa membunuhku sendirian?" seru Zhuge Liang.

" Ini seharusnya menjadi kartu trump untuk menyegel fonic artenya Fon Master Ion, tapi aku pakaikan ini kepadamu." Seru Lu Bu sambil melemparkan sebuah tabung saat berada di atas kepala Zhuge Liang, ia menyerap tenaga Zhuge Liang.

" Perdana menteri!" Seru Xiao Qiao.

Zhuge Liang yang kekuatannya di serap kini sudah berlutut.

" Itu adalah! Sebuah Segel Fonslot!." Seru Xing.

" Kau milikku." Seru Lu Bu sambil bersiap menebas Zhuge Liang.

Namun Zhuge Liang dengan sisa tenaganya memunculkan sebuah tombak .

" Apa!" Seru Lu Bu.

Zhuge Liang langsung berusaha menusuk Lu Bu namun serangan itu dihindari.

" Sekarang Xiao Qiao, Cari Ion." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Baiklah."

" Aku yakin kau tahu dimana kita akan bertemu."

" Jangan Khawatir." Seru Xiao Qiao sambil berlari menjauhi orang – orang itu.

" Tidak kau tidak akan." Seru Lu Bu berusaha menghentikan.

' Tue Rei zei croa riou tue ze.' Tear kembali menggunakan Fukanya untuk menghentikan gerakan Lu Bu.

" Sebuah Fonic Hymn. Kapan Dia?" Seru Lu Bu.

Tanpa menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini, Zhuge Liang langsung berlari dan menusuk Lu Bu dengan tombaknya. Hal ini terjadi tepat di mata Lu Xun. Lu Bu pun tumbang.

" Tidak Mungkin, Dia menusuknya." Seru Lu Xun.

" Tinggalkan masalah Master Ion kepada Xiao Qiao, kita harus mengambil kembali ruang kendali." Seru Zhuge Liang.

Lu Xun yang masih tidak percaya dengan yang dia lihat hanya bisa diam terpaku.

" Lu Xun!" Seru Xing.

" B- Baiklah."

**[ Ion & Xiao Qiao]**

Xiao Qiao membawa Ion lari sepanjang Hall tapi ditengah – tengah ia di cegat oleh prajurit Oracle.

" Ku temukan mereka, Disini!" Seru prajurit itu.

" Waaah." Seru Xiao Qiao.

" Xiao Qiao. Bawa lah perjanjian damai ini." Seru Ion sambil menyerahkan perjanjian tersebut pada Xiao Qiao.

" Tapi Master Ion akan…" Bantah Xiao Qiao.

" Jangan Khawatirkan aku."

" Sekarang kalian tidak bisa lari lagi." Seru salah seorang prajurit itu.

" Kalian Brengsek, lepaskan Master Ion." Seru Xiao Qiao. Sambil melompat ke pundak salah satu prajurit itu, namun prajurit itu melempar Xiao Qiao keluar Jendela.

" Xiao Qiao!" seru Ion.

"Akan ku bunuh kalian semua BRENGSEEEEEKKKK !" Kutuk Xiao Qiao dengan suara yang beda dari suara biasanya.

**[ Hall Way To Bridge Room ]**

Pintu menuju Ruang kendali terbuka.

" Hei, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Lu Xun.

" Kau disini dan mengawasi keadaan saja." Seru Xing, kemudian ia dan Zhuge Liang masuk keRuang kendali.

" baiklah."

Lu Xun melihat keadaan sekitar yang penuh dengan mayat tentara Shu.

" _Kenapa Semua Ini?_ "

" Master " Seru Mieu.

" Matilah." Seru Seorang prajurit Oracle yang sudah siap menebas Lu Xun.

Dengan Refleks Lu Xun mencabut pedangnya.

" Mundurlah!"

Tangan Lu Xun bergerak sendiri dan Menusuk Prajurit itu. Dengan muka ketakutan Lu Xun melepas genggaman pada pedangnya meninggalkan pedangnya tertanam di tubuh prajurit itu.

" Lu Xun! " Seru Xing yang berlari keluar dari ruang kendali bersama Zhuge liang, begitu juga beberapa prajurit oracle yang mendekati mereka dari arah lain.

" Ini Buruk." Seru Zhuge liang.

" Lu Xun apa yang terjadi? " tanya Xing.

" A…ku….. Menusuknya… A-aku… Membunuhnya….." Seru Lu Xun dengan muka tidak percaya atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

" Jika Kau takut akan membunuh buang saja pedangmu. Kau buangan yang tak berguna." Seru Seseorang

" Siapa itu." Seru Zhuge liang

Sekumpulan es berkumpul diatas mereka dan dijatuhkan sebagai sebuah tombak. Tapi hanya Zhuge liang yang bisa menghindarinya.

" Seperti yang mereka katakan kau sangat susah dibunuh necromancer." Seru Seorang yang berambut emas panjang.

" Master! Master! " Seru Mieu.

" Kapten! Apa yang harus kita lakukan kepada mereka." Seru Prajurit Oracle.

" Tunggu! " Seru Seorang wanita.

" Yue Ying ?" Seru orang yang berambut emas itu.

Terlihat Ion sudah berada di tangan oracle.

" Master Ion." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Maafkan aku Zhuge liang." Seru Ion.

" Lu Yi apakah kau telah melupakan tugas dari yang mulia? Atau kah kau memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya hanya untuk masalah pribadi." seru Yue Ying.

" Hmmph! Bawa dan kurung mereka di sebuah kabin ." seru Lu Yi.

**[ Tartarus, Cabin ]**

" Bagian dari jiwaku, dengar lah panggilanku." Seru Seseorang. " Lu Xun ! Lu Xun!"

" Lu Xun! Lu Xun." Seru Xing.

Lu Xun pun perlahan membuka matanya.

" Syukurlah, kau menjerit bahkan pada saat tidur." Seru Xing.

" Aku sangat Khawatir ' Mieu'." Seru Mieu.

" Dimana Aku…."

" Di sebuah kabin di tartarus." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Benar juga….. Kita diserang oleh Prajurit oracle dan kemudian… Aku membunuh seseorang." Seru Lu Xun ketakutan.

" Sudahlah, Kita harus keluar dari sini dan menyelamatkan Master Ion." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Tapi bukankah Xiao Qiao menanganinya?" Seru Xing.

" Sayang sekali kelihatannya, ia sudah dibawa kesuatu tempat."

" Jadi bagaimana dengan Xiao Qiao."

" Jika itu Xiao Qiao kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dan lagi karena Tartarus belum berjalan, ini berarti mereka masih menunggu kepulangan Master Ion bersama yang lain dari suatu tempat. Kita akan menyerang mereka dan menyelamatkannya pada saat mereka kembali."

" Hei, apakah itu artinya kita harus bertarung lagi." Seru Lu Xun.

" Jika begitu kenapa?" tanya Xing.

" Kita mungkin akan berakhir membunuh orang lagi!" Seru Lu Xun.

" Itu tak bisa di elak kan lagi."

" apa katamu? Apakah nyawa orang tidak berharga bagimu? "

" Ya, Nyawa manusia sangatlah berharga, tapi jika kita hanya duduk disini, perang akan terjadi dan akan lebih banyak lagi nyawa yang hilang." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Meskipun begitu…"

" Master ?" seru Mieu.

" Jika kau tidak mau bertarung, tinggallah di belakang, jika tidak kau hanya akan menjadi beban." Seru Xing.

" Aku tidak bilang , aku tidak ingin bertarung. Aku hanya tidak ingin membunuh manusia."

" Bukannya juga aku ingin membunuh karena aku menyukainya. Di medan tempur, Tak ada alasan untuk peduli dengan nyawa musuhmu. Yang ada hanya hidup dan mati." Seru Xing.

" Xing….."

" Jadi apa yang akan kaulakukan? Jika kau bertarung itu akan membantu." Seru Zhuge liang.

" Ku bilang aku akan! Bukan?"

" Baguslah." Seru Zhuge liang, kemudian ia membuka laser yang menjadi pengunci kabin mereka dan berlari menuju mikrofon berbentuk pipa yang ada didinding.

" Atas nama necromancer! Dengarkanlah Perintahku! Lakukan rencana darurat! Perrburuan mayat! " Seru Zhuge liang.

Dengan perintah Zhuge liang, pintu Tartarus terkunci, Lampu di Hall pun di matikan.

**[ Bridge room, Tartarus]**

" Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap seorang anak perempuan yang duduk diatas seekor liger.

" Aku tidak tahu." Jawab prajurit oracle. " Semuanya tiba- tiba berhenti bekerja."

**[ Hall Way, tartarus ]**

" Ini adalah penutupan darurat yang telah kurancang. Akan memakan beberapa waktu untuk kembali semula . " Seru Zhuge liang sambil berlari diikuti oleh Xing dan Lu Xun.

" Wow"

" Kemana kita menuju?" Tanya Xing.

" Ke Pintu Darurat. Ketika penutupan darurat hanya pintu itu saja yang terbuka."

**[ Outside Tartarus] **

" Kelihatannya ada yang salah." Seru Salah seorang prajurit oracle kepada Yue Ying yang membawa Ion. " Kami tidak bisa menghubungi ruang kendali."

" Kelihatannya Kita tepat Waktu " Seru Zhuge liang sambil melihat keluar jendela dari Dalam tartarus.

" Baiklah buka pintu daruratnya." Seru Yue Ying.

Pintu dekat Zhuge liang, lu Xun dan Xing menunggu pun terbuka, dan sebuah tangga pun diturunkan. Begitu Yue Ying mengijak anak tangga yang pertama, Lu Xun dan yang lainnya langsung menyerangnya.

" Bakar mereka! " Seru Lu Xun sambil menekan kepala mieu dan diarahkan keprajurit oracle dan Yue Ying.

" Fire!" Seru Mieu.

Dengan segera Yue Ying mengeluarkan Handgunnya dan mengarahkan kearah Lu Xun , namun Zhuge Liang sudah melompat kebelakangnya dan mengacungkan ujung tombaknya didekat leher Yue Ying.

" Sudah kuduga dari seorang Zhuge Liang, meskipun dengan Fonic Arte mu tersegel , kau masih bisa bertarung dengan baik." Seru Yue Ying.

" Cukup memuji, aku senang. Tapi turunkan senjatamu." Seru Zhuge liang.

Yue Ying dan anak buahnya melepaskan senjata mereka.

" Xing! Fuka mu." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Xing…?" Seru Yue Ying. " Zhou Xing!"

" Mayor Yue Ying." Seru Xing.

Dari belakang Xing Liger mendobrak pintu dan membuatnya terpental jatuh.

" Xing! " Seru Zhuge Liang.

Tanpa menyiakan kelengahan Zhuge liang, Yue Ying langsung segera melepaskan dirinya dari Zhuge liang dan mengambil kembali Handgunnya, Begitu juga para prajurit oracle.

" Master! Kita terkepung !" Seru Mieu.

" Da Qiao! Apa yang terjadi dalam tartarus!" Seru Yue Ying.

Da Qiao pun turun dari Ligernya.

" Tidak bekerja, aku bisa sampai sini karena temanku menghancurkan semua pintu dan dinding yang menghalangi." Sambil tetap memeluk sebuah boneka.

" Bagus sekarang tangkap mereka dan….." Seru Yue Ying.

Di atas tartarus terlihat sesosok pria, pria itu pun melompat turun, Dengan segera Yue Ying menembaki pria tersebut, namun pelurunya ditangkis hanya dengan menggunakan katananya. Segera Pria itu menebas 2 prajurit oracle yang menjaga Ion.

" Tuan Yu yang mengagumkan telah datang! " seru Yu.

" Yu! " Seru Lu Xun.

Dengan cepat Zhuge liang melompat dan berada dibelakang Da Qiao kini Da Qiao telah berada ditangan Zhuge liang.

" Da Qiao! " Seru Yue Ying.

" Sekarang lepaskan Senjata kalian sekali lagi! Dan kembali kedalam tartarus."

Yue Ying pun melepaskan Handgunnya dan berjalan masuk.

" Kau selanjutnya, bawa monstermu ini masuk juga." Seru Zhuge liang.

" Master Ion… Ummm… Aku …." Seru Da Qiao.

" Lakukanlah yang dia perintahkan Da Qiao! Aku mohon." Seru Ion.

Mereka pun masuk dan pintu darurat itu pun terkunci.

" Sekarang kita harus menjauh sejauh yang kita bisa." Seru Zhuge Liang.

Mereka pun terus berlari hingga Ion terjatuh.

" Hey, Kau taka apa – apa?" seru Lu Xun.

" Mari kita istirahat sebentar, jika terus memaksakan hanya akan memperpendek umur Master Ion." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" *Pant* *Pant* maafkan aku." Seru Ion.

" Yu, Kau datang tepat pada waktunya." Seru Lu Xun.

" Aku mencari mu kemana – mana, tidak ku kira kau akan sampai disini " Seru Yu.

" Kau adalah…? " Seru Lu Xun.

" Oh Ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah Yu, pembantu di kediaman Lu." Seru Yu.

Yu kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Ion setelah itu bersama Zhuge Liang, namun pada saat Xing mengulurkan tangannya.

" Eh!" Seru Yu kemudian dengan cepat mundur menjauh dari Xing.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Xing.

" Yu tidak suka dengan perempuan." Seru Lu Xun.

" Akan ku bilang lebih seperti Fobia." Seru Zhuge liang.

" Kau tidak harus menganggapku sebagai perempuan." Seru Xing.

" Maafkan Aku! Ini bukan apa – apa, hanya masalah pribadi." Seru Yu dengan ketakutan.

" Sudahlah sebaiknya kita pergi ke tempat pertemuan dimana Xiao Qiao berada." Seru Zhuge Liang.

Dari jauh terdengar derapan kaki, dan ternyata sekelompok prajurit oracle telah mengejar mereka.

" Prajurit Oracle."

" Astaga, Pengejar sudah disini?" Seru Zhuge Liang sambil memunculkan Tombaknya.

Zhuge liang pun maju dan dihadang oleh 2 prajurit tapi dengan mudah ia menusuk dan menebas mereka, sementara Yu dengan Lincahnya melompat ke belakang salah satu Prajurit dan menebasnya dengan katananya. Xing yang berdiri melindungi Ion pun berhasil melumpuhkan satu Prajurit.

Namun saat Lu Xun hendak mencabut pedangnya. Ia teringat kejadian di tartarus.

" Orang- orang itu…. ARGGGHHH!" Seru Lu Xun.

" Kau tidak akan lari! " Seru Prajurit yang tersisa sambil sudah berada di depan Lu Xun dan siap menebasnya.

" ArrghhH! " Jerit Lu Xun.

" Lu Xun!" Seru Yu sambil berlari kearah Lu Xun dan Xing juga berlari kearah Lu Xun.

Xing segera melompat dan mendorong Lu Xun akibatnya ia yang menerima serangan itu di lengannya.

" Xing." Seru Lu Xun.

Tanpa basa – basi lagi Yu langsung menebas Prajurit tersebut dari belakang. Lu Xun hanya bisa melihat Xing jatuh didepannya.

" Xing…., Aku…" Seru Lu Xun.

" Bodoh…." Seru Xing.

Lu Xun hanya bisa terduduk dan melihat keadaan ini dengan ketakutan.

Yap sekarang aku akan mengatakan alasan kenapa aku begitu telat Updatenya, ini karena sifat ku yang sangat Buruk disaat waktu liburan aku menghabiskannya dengan bersantai, meskipun sudah ada tugas. Nah begitu masuk sekolah saya dihujani oleh tugas dan ujian sehingga membuat saya sangat SIBUK!.

Yah saya tau ini semua karena saya malas. So I admit that I'm Wrong. Sudah basa basinya, updatenya Hari minggu depan, bukan minggu yang ini ya, karena aku masi di hujani oleh ujian.

Thanks for My Majesty all my readers.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4 Hidden Truth

Yup here I Am, No time to waste Lets get to replying Review.

Fansy Fans : Yup thanx , wait for the appear of the other character too.

Jecht : Hmmm, Lagu Tue Rei Ze Croa Riou Tue Ze itu bukan lah saya yang buat, sudah saya katakan cerita ini berdasarkan cerita Tales OF the Abyss, dan tambahan saja, sebenarnya lagu itu berasal dari bahasa Ispanian menurut Cerita Tales OF the abyss dan karena bukan bahasa Bumi jadi tidak ada yang tau artinya bahkan penulisannya saja mengalami banyak perdebadatan.

Now Let's get to the story, No Chit chat because I'm Busy

**[ Ba Dong village House ]**

Terlihat Xing yang terluka sudah di rawat dan sedang terbaring di tempat tidur. Lu Xun, mieu serta Ion berdiri disamping tempat tidur itu, perlahan Xing membuka matanya.

" Xing Jie Jie!" Seru Mieu.

" Xing, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ion.

Xing pun segera bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di Tempat tidur itu.

" Aku…." Seru Xing.

Lu Xun mencoba mengatakan sesuatu namun pintu kamar itu di buka oleh Zhuge Liang dan Yu.

" Kau sudah bangun, Xing. Bagaimana Lukanya? Sayang sekali tidak ada pengguna fonon ketujuh yang bisa memakai arte penyembuhan disekitar sini." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, Perdana menteri. Aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri." Seru Xing.

' O Healing Power ….. First Aid! '

Xing memakai arte penyembuhnya itu untuk menyembuhkan luka ditangannya.

" Sudah sembuh, Aku sangat senang." Seru Mieu.

" A- Aku…" Seru Lu Xun.

" Kau! Apakah kau baik – baik saja?" Seru Xing.

" Huh?"

" Aku tahu kau Cuma rakyat, tapi gagal untuk sepenuhnya mengerti tentang itu, maafkan aku." Seru Xing.

" Grrr, Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf!" Seru Lu Xun jengkel, kemudian dengan suara penyesalan ia mengatakan." Kaulah yang terluka."

" Sebagai seorang prajurit, melindungi rakyat adalah tugasku. Terluka hanya menandakan bahwa aku belum cukup kuat. Hanya itu."

" Aduh, melihat kalian begitu dekat membuatku cemburu. " seru Zhuge Liang.

" Kami hanya…." Seru Lu Xun.

" Bukan seperti itu…" Seru Xing.

" Lihat! Bahkan berbicara pada waktu yang sama." Seru Zhuge liang.

" Perdana menteri." Seru Xing.

" Wajah Xing Jie Jie dan Master memerah." Seru Mieu.

" Diam! " Bentak Lu Xun.

" Sudahlah, yang penting Xing baik – baik saja. Kita harus bergegas sekarang."Seru Yu.

" Apa kah ada kabar dari Xiao Qiao?" Seru Ion.

" Ya, ada sebuah surat." Seru Zhuge Liang sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Ion.

' Kepada Perdana menteri Zhuge liang yang tercinta.  
>Meskipun aku sangat takut, aku telah sampai pada tujuan kedua dan menjaga barang berharga itu tetap aman.<br>Puji aku! Puji Aku!  
>Xiao Qiao akan sangat menyukainya.<br>Aku sangat senang dan malu.  
>Tuan Lu, Apakah kau baik – baik saja? Aku sangat Khawatir.<br>Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Lu segera.  
>Pada saat yang sama, aku juga bisa menyapa master Ion.<br>Tertanda Xiao Qiao.'

" Hei, Hei, Lu Xun, Kau cukup terkenal ya?" Seru Yu.

" Diam lah."

" Dan…. Apa tujuan keduanya?"

" Benteng Perbatasan, Pelabuhan Jian Ping."

" Jika begitu…. Kita harus melewati Gunung Wu Xia agar bisa kesana." Seru Yu sambil berpikir.

" Wah, Yu adalah orang Wu. Tapi bisa tahu begitu banyak tentang daerah Shu." Seru Zhuge Liang dengan nada Curiga.

" oh, itu karena aku suka berkeliling. Ketika sampai di Jian Ping kita akan bertemu dengan Penasihat sekaligus Jendral kita Zhou Yu." Seru Yu.

" Guru Zhou! "

" Ba Ba….." Seru Xing.

**[ Wu Xia Mountain ]**

Yu berlari dengan cepat kearah Beruang, Serigala dan harimau yang menghadang mereka dan dengan cepat memotong, menebas mereka satu per satu.

'Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa ' Seru Xing menyanyikan fuka nya dan membuat pelindung di sekitarnya yang memusnahkan semua monster yang mencoba menyerangnya.

Lu Xun juga dengan pedangnya menebas semua serigala yang mengepungnya. Namun dia lengah seekor beruang berada dibelakangnya bersiap menghantamnya.

' O mighty explosion…. Energy Blast! ' Zhuge liang membuat ledakan yang meledakan beruang itu dan menolong Lu Xun.

" Terima kasih atas bantuanya." Seru Lu Xun.

" Tidak perlu berterima kasih, karena sekarang kau ku anggap petarung." Seru Zhuge lIang.

" Aku bilang aku akan bertarung bukan? Apa lagi jika lawannya hanyalah monster." Seru Lu Xun namun ia teringat kejadian yang tidak ingin di ingatnya. " Dan lagi, Kenapa begitu banyak monster disini? Sungguh menyebalkan."

" Master, Lakukan semampumu." Seru Mieu.

" Kau tak pernah melakukan apapun jadi diamlah!." Bentak Lu Xun.

Mieu yang sedih karena dibentak Lu Xun kemudian digendong oleh Ion.

" Aku juga tidak membantu, maafkan aku." Seru Ion.

Lu Xun terlihat menyesal telah membentak mieu begitu.

" Perdana menteri, apa kah kau baik – baik saja setelah terkena efek Penyegel Fon slot?" Seru Xing.

" Penyegelnya telah mengurangi tingkat arte ku ke tingkat rendah."

" Benarkah?" seru Lu Xun.

" Meskipun begitu, aku masih bisa memakai fon arte tingkat rendah, akan memakan waktu sampai pulih. Jadi tolong lindungi kami sampai saat itu ya." Seru Zhuge liang.

" Kau….. " Seru Lu Xun jengkel.

" Ngomong – ngomong, perempuan yang bernama Xiao Qiao itu , melewati tempat ini sendirian? Apakah baik – baik saja?" Seru Yu.

" Tentu saja. " Seru Zhuge liang.

" ini Xiao Qiao yang kita bicarakan." Seru Ion

" Benarkah? _Sebenarnya siapa Xiao Qiao ini? "_Pikir Yu sambil tersenyum.

**[ Border Fotress, Jian Ping. ]**

" Kan sudah kubilang, aku kehilangan tanda pengenalku, tolong biarkan aku lewat." Seru Xiao Qiao dengan nada manjanya yang biasa.

" Maafkan aku, Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu lewat." Seru Penjaga itu.

Xiao Qiao yang kecewa hanya berjalan menjauh.

" Berhati – hatilah kau Bodoh, jika tidak pada saat tidur kau pasti akan mati." Seru Xiao Qiao dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

" Xiao Qiao, Lu Xun akan mendengar apa yang kau katakan." Seru Ion.

" Ho, Kyaaaaa, Pangerannya Xiao Qiao. Tuan Lu , aku senang kau baik – baik saja." Seru Xiao Qiao dengan nada manjanya kembali sambil berlari dan memeluk Lu Xun.

" Wanita benar – benar menyeramkan." Seru Yu.

" Xiao Qiao apakah suratnya baik – baik saja? " Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Ah Perdana menteri." Seru Xiao Qiao sambil melepaskan pelukannya. " Tentu saja, Aman didalam sini." Sambil menunjukan kearah boneka di punggunnya.

" Terima kasih Xiao Qiao, pasti sangat susahkan?" Seru Ion.

" Ehehehe, aku sudah senang jika Master Ion baik – baik saja." Seru Xiao Qiao.

" Ngomong – ngomong, bagaimana kita melewati ini, Lu Xun dan aku tidak memiliki Paspor dan tanda pengenal."Seru Xing.

" Kelihatannya kita tidak perlu khawatir, seseorang telah datang untuk menjemput kita." Seru Yu.

Terlihat Zhou Yu berjalan kearah mereka.

" Guru Zhou Yu." Seru Lu Xun, yang kemudian terdorong Xing.

" Zhou Yu! " Seru Xing dengan posisi siap menyerang.

" Xing simpan senjatamu." Seru Zhou Yu. " Kau salah paham."

" Salah paham?"

" Xing, jika kau menyebabkan keributan kesini, itu akan merepotkan." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Apa ini? Orang – orang ini berkelahi." Seru Penjaga perbatasan tersebut.

Melihat ini Xing mengurunkan Niatnya.

**[ House at Jian Ping ]**

" Sejak Sima Yi ingin memulai peperangan, aku tidak bisa hanya diam dan melihat saja." Seru Ion.

" Aku mengerti, jadi itu sebabnya Master Ion meninggalkan Luo Yang dan merahasiakan keberadaanmu."

" Maafkan aku Zhou Yu, karena aku bertindak sesuka hati kau jadi susah begini." Seru Ion.

" Tidak apa bagiku, tapi Six God General sudah mulai bergerak."

" Bukankah BaBa yang memerintahkannya? Kenapa kau mencampuri urusan perlindungan Master Ion" Seru Xing.

" Hei, Lihat Cara bicara mu saat bicara dengan guru Zhou." Bentak Lu xun.

" Tidak apa – apa Lu Xun, sudah sewajarnya dia berpikir begitu. Six God General memanglah merupakan bawahan ku. Tapi mereka juga merupakan bawahan Sima Yi. Aku khawatir Grand Maestro Sima Yi lah yang menyuruh mereka bergerak." Seru Zhou Yu.

" Tidak mungkin, Maestro Sima Yi hanya menginginkan kedamaian, itu sebabnya dia menyuruhku mencari…." Xing menghentikan kata – katanya.

" Apakah mungkin kau ini adalah bawahan Sima YI yang sebenarnya." Seru Lu Xun.

" Aku….."

" Melanjutkan apa yang tadi kau bicarakan, kau ini mencari Fonstone ke tujuh kan?" seru Zhou Yu, semuanya terlihat terkejut mendengar hal ini, namun hanya Lu Xun yang kebingungan.

" Fonstone ketujuh? Apa itu ?" seru Lu Xun, mendengar ini, Ion hanya bisa tersenyum, sedangkan Xiao Qiao memasang wajah aneh,dan Zhuge liang hanya batuk.

" Aku rasa kami benar – benar memanjakannya ya." Seru Yu.

" Apa? Kenapa kalian semua melihatku seperti aku ini orang bodoh?"

" Semuanya bermula 2000 tahun lalu, saat Zuo Ci membaca Score. Masa depan dunia tertulis disana." Seru Xing.

" Karena Score terlalu besar, fonstone yang membentuknya seperti sebuah gunung. Semakin waktu berlalu ia pun hancur, Sebagian menjadi Lingkaran Fonstone yang bisa kita lihat di langit, dan sebagian jatuh kebumi." Sambung Ion.

" Fonstone yang berada di bumi ini dicari oleh Shu dan Wu, ini lah penyebab peperangan. Jika kita punya Fonstone kita akan tahu tentang masa depan." Tambah Xiao Qiao.

" Fonstone ketujuh, adalah Fonstone yang di baca Zuo Ci sendiri kemudian disembunyikannya. Karena itu sudah banyak hal yang dilakukan untuk mengembalikan Fonstone ketujuh." Akhiri Zhuge Liang.

" Dan hal itu lah yang dicari oleh Xing?" seru Lu Xun.

" Mungkin ya , mungkin tidak." Jawab Xing.

" Itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Sima Yi." Seru Zhou Yu.

" Benar itu, Guru Zhou hanya datang menjemputku." Seru Lu Xun.

**[ Dark House ]**

" Oh ini benar – benar menyenangkan, tapi kenapa kau ingin mengetahuinya Lu Yi?" seru seorang pria yang kelihatan seperti…..

" itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kau ingin melakukannya atau tidak?" seru Lu Yi.

" Baiklah, jadi kau bisa berhutang padaku, tapi aku tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang melibatkan fisik." Seru Pria itu. Lu Yi melihat kearah Da Qiao.

" Tapi ini melanggar perintah…." Seru Da Qiao.

" Untukmu ini merupakan saat untuk balas dendam." Seru Lu Yi.

" Baik….."

**[ Border Fotress, Jian Ping. ]**

Lu Xun dan yang lainnya pun melewati perbatasan itu.

" Ini adalah Bagian dari Negara Masterkan?" seru Mieu.

" Haaa, akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga." Seru Lu xun.

" Benar itu, tapi kita masih harus menaiki perahu dari pelabuhan Jian Ping." Seru Yu.

" Hah? Masih sejauh itu?" seru Lu Xun.

**[ Jian Ping, Naval Port ]**

" Ini adalah pertama kalinya mieu pernah melihat laut dan Kapal, aku sangat senang." Seru Mieu.

" Kau mengganggu, bisa kah kau diam sejenak? Ini…" ucapan Lu Xun dipotong oleh suara ledakan.

" Itu…" seru Yu.

Mereka pun berlari kearah suara ledakan tadi. Terlihat rumah dan kapal terbakar, tubuh tak bernyawa para prajurit dan awak kapal terbaring dimana – mana.

" Kita diserang?" seru Zhuge liang.

" Oi , bertahanlah! Siapa yang melakukan ini." Seru Yu pada seorang prajurit yang masih hidup.

" Monster menyerang secara tiba – tiba…." Seru prajurit itu.

" Monster?"

Xiao Qiao dengan menunggangi seekor elang biru terbang ke arah Lu Xun dan yang lain.

" Dia orang yang di tartarus itu." Seru Lu Xun.

" YinChen Qiao, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seru Xiao Qiao.

" Da Qiao, bukan YinChen Qiao. Xiao Qiao Jahat!." Seru Da Qiao.

" Da Qiao! Siapa yang menyuruh melakukan semua ini!" seru Zhou Yu.

" Huh, Kapten, maafkan aku, aku dipaksa Lu Yi." Seru Da Qiao Kaget saat melihat Zhou Yu, dan Zhou Yu pun kaget mendengar alasan Da Qiao.

" Mekanik yang bisa memperbaiki kapal, Da Qiao akan membawanya pergi, jika ingin dia kembali, Master Ion dan Lu Xun harus ke kastil Bai Di." Seru Da Qiao sambil terbang pergi.

**[ JianPing Naval port, Barrack ]**

" Kau tidak akan pergi?" seru Xing.

" Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Master Ion dan Lu Xun menghadapi bahaya sebesar itu." Seru Zhou Yu.

" Tapi, Tapi…. Yang bisa memperbaiki kapal adalah orang yang tertangkap itu kan?" seru Xiao Qiao.

" Kapal darurat akan segera datang, naik itu dan pergi." Seru Zhou Yu.

" Tapi itu akan melawan keinginan Da Qiao." Seru Ion.

" Bukankah yang terpenting adalah menghentikan terjadinya peperangan? Soal Da Qiao , aku yang akan menanganinya. Sampai kapalnya datang aku harap semuanya akan tetap berada disini." seru Zhou Yu sambil berjalan keluar.

" Bagaimana dengan orang yang ditangkap itu mieu? Kita akan menyelamatkannya kan mieu?" seru Mieu.

" Diam Lah! Guru Zhou Yu mengatakan dia akan menanganinya jadi biarkan dia saja." Seru Lu Xun.

Pintu terbuka seorang pekerja masuk keruangan itu.

" Fon Master Ion. Kami mohon kepadamu. Gunakanlah kekuatanmu sebagai Fon Master untuk selamatkan kapten." Seru pekerja itu. " menurut lamaran Scorenya tahun ini, dia seharusnya terhindar dari bencana. Jadi tolong bantulah kami."

" Aku mengerti." Jawab Ion.

" Apakah kau yakin?" seru Zhuge Liang.

" Aku akan bicara dengan Da Qiao dan menyuruhnya melepaskannya." Seru Ion.

" Aku akan menemanimu." Seru Xing.

" Perempuan berdarah dingin telah mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan." Seru Lu Xun.

" Jika kita tidak menyelamatkan orang yang harusnya terhindar dari bencana menurut Score, Berarti kita meragukan Score. Dan juga menentang ajaran Zuo Ci. Lalu…" seru Xing.

" Lalu?" tanya Lu Xun.

" Bukan apa – apa." Seru Xing.

" Jika master Ion pergi maka akupun akan ikut." Seru Xiao Qiao.

" Aku juga." Seru Yu.

" Yu!." Seru Lu Xun.

" Tempat yang kita tuju adalah kastil Bai Di kan, Firasatku mengatakan ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini." Seru Yu.

" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lu Xun.

" Itu adalah Tempat dimana kami menemukanmu saat kau diculik 7 tahun yang lalu." Seru yu.

" huh?" seru Lu Xun terkejut.

**[ Bai Di Castle ]**

" Tempat ini menyeramkan ya Mieu." Seru Mieu.

" Kastil Bai Di adalah Rumah liburan keluarga Lu, aku dengar ia di tinggalkan karena letaknya sangat dekat dengan medan tempur." Seru yu, kemudian ia berbisik pada Lu Xun. " Kau tidak harus dating."

" Tidak apa – apa. Mungkin setelah melihat- lihat aku bias ingat sesuatu."

Xiao Qiao Tiba – tiba melesat kearah Lu Xun dan memeluknya, hal ini membuat Yu yang berada di dekat Lu Xun mundur.

" Tuan Lu, itu sangat menyedihkan, aku akan membantu memulihkan ingatanmu." Seru Xiao Qiao dengan manjanya.

" Diamlah, kita tidak tahu dimana musuh bersembunyi." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Ya, ya. Yang dimaksud musuh adalah Six God General kan?" Tanya Lu Xun. " Akankah mereka semua disini? Ngomong – ngomong seperti apa mereka?"

" Yang kita lihat di tartarus adalah Yue Ying the Quick, Da Qiao the Wild, dan Lu Bu the Black Lion. Sisanya adalah Jiang Wei The tempest dan Zhang He the Reaper." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Bagaimana dengan yang menyerang kita? Aku belum sempat melihatnya. "

" Dia adalah… Lu Yi the Bloody." Seru Zhuge liang.

Setelah itu mereka berajalan masuk ke kastil Bai Di.

" Bagaimana? Ingat sesuatu?" seru Yu.

" Tidak sedikitpun." Seru Lu Xun.

Seekor tikus begerak melewati Xiao Qiao dan dengan Lebaynya Xiao Qiao berjerit " Tuan Lu." Sambil melompat ingin memeluk Lu Xun, namun yang terpeluk adalah Yu. Karena hal itu Yu sebuah gambaran tentang seorang perempuan yang jatuh memeluknya itu terlintas di pikirannya.

" Hoaaahhhh, Hentikan!" seru Yu ketakutan dan mencampakkan Xiao Qiao kemudian memegang kepalanya.

" Ouch, Apa?" seru Xiao Qiao.

" Yu!" Seru Lu xun.

" Huh? Aku…." Seru Yu.

" Itu bukanlah hal yang biasa. Apa yang terjadi?" seru Zhuge lIang.

" Maafkan aku, tubuhku bereaksi sendiri."

" Apakah dulu terjadi sesuatu? Tidak kelihatan seperti ketidaksukaaan pada perempuan yang biasa." Tanya Ion sambil membantu Xiao Qiao Berdiri.

" Aku tidak tau, aku tidak seperti ini saat kecil. Tapi ada sepotong ingatanku yang hilang, jadi mungkin itu sebabnya…" seru Yu.

" Kau juga terkena amnesia?" seru Lu Xun.

" Tidak, setidaknya aku berpikir begitu, karena hanya sepotong ingatan kecilku yang menghilang." Seru yu.

" Bagaimana kau tau itu hanya sepotong?" tanya Xing.

" Tentu saja aku tahu, karena ingatan yang hilang adalah ingatan dimana keluarga ku mati." Seru Yu sambil melihat ke atas.

Semuanya hanya bisa terkejut mendengar ini.

" Yu…." Seru Lu Xun mencoba berjalan kearah Yu namun angin kencang bertiup. Ternyata itu adalah burung yang di naiki Da Qiao tadi, burung itu pun membawa Lu Xun pergi.

" Lu Xun!." Seru Yu.

" Master!." Seru Mieu.

" Lepaskan aku!" seru Lu Xun.

Yu pun segera berlari naik keatas tangga untuk mengejar Lu Xun. Namun Da Qiao dan Ligernya muncul menghalangi.

" Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu lewat." Seru Da Qiao.

" YinChen Qiao! " seru Xiao Qiao sambil memperbesar boneka yang selalu berada di punggungnya itu hingga dia yang berada di punggung boneka itu.

" Huh? Apa itu?" tanya Yu.

" Kelihatannya dia adalah seorang puppeteer." Jawab Xing.

" Hanya bagaimana cara kerjanya." Seru Yu.

" Lepaskan Tuan Lu dan tawanan yang kau culik tadi." Seru Xiao Qiao sambil membuat bonekanya melompat ke arah Da Qiao. Namun belum sampai mendekatinya, Da Qiao di tolong oleh salah satu teman monsternya yang menolak boneka Xiao Qiao hingga membuat Xiao Qiao terjatuh darinya.

" Sakit! Kau Jahat Da Qiao!" seru Xiao Qiao.

" Yang jahat adalah Xiao Qiao, kau mencuri Master Ion dari Da Qiao." Seru Da Qiao.

" Da Qiao! Bukan seperti itu, aku tidak meninggalkan Fon master Guardian begitu saja." Seru Ion.

" Dan Juga orang – orang itu juga jahat, karena mereka membunuh mamanya Da Qiao." Seru Da Qiao.

" Huh?" seru Xing.

" Setelah hutan yang mama tempati di bakar habis, dia pindah ke hutan Cheagle."

" Mieu!" seru Mieu.

" Mama Hanya ingin anak – anaknya, Saudara Da Qiao Selamat!" seru Da Qiao.

" Tidak mungkin, Ratu Liger?" seru Xing

" Dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat Perang Shi Ting. Kemudian dia dibesarkan oleh Liger."

" Balas Dendam untuk Mama" seru Da Qiao memanggil semua monster yang entah muncul dari mana.

" Aduh, Aduh. Meskipun aku sudah biasa dibenci…." Seru Zhuge Liang sambil memanggil tombaknya.

" Aku juga tidak bisa kalah." Seru Yu sambil mencabut katananya.

**[ Some Where in Bai Di Castle ]**

Terlihat Lu Xun sedang terbaring di sebuah tabung yang dihubungkan kesebuah komputer.

" aku mengerti, Bahkan Frekuensi Fonicnya pun sama, ini adalah kopian yang sempurna." Seru Seseorang yang sedang menekan komputer.

" Apa Sajalah. Yang penting sebelum mereka datang kita harus menghancurkan hasil dari tes ini." Balas seorang yang memakai Topeng.

" Jika kau sangat peduli pada proyek ini, kenapa kau tidak coba menghentikan Lu Yi?" seru Orang yang memainkan komputer itu.

" SI Bodoh itu hanyalah alatku, Lihat Si Bodoh yang ini juga sudah sadarkan diri. Lu Xun hanya bisa melihat kearah orang itu.

**[ Bai Di castle Entrance Hall ]**

Semua monster yang mencoba menebas dan menghalangi Yu untuk pergi ketempat dimana Lu Xun berada itu di Tebasnya.

" Yu, pergilah!." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Baiklah." Seru Yu sambil menaiki tangga.

" Tidak boleh!." Seru Da Qiao mencoba menghentikan Yu.

" YinChen Qiao, Awaslah." Seru Xiao Qiao dengan menggunakan bonekanya menghantam Liger yang ditunggangi Da Qiao dan membuatnya terjatuh, membiarkan Yu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sedangkan Zhuge liang sudah berjalan kearah Da Qiao yang tidak sadarkan diri dan siap menusukan tombaknya kejantungnya.

" Tunggu sebentar, Zhuge Liang." Seru Ion

" Seharusnya aku sudah tau kau ingin mengatakan hal itu." Seru Zhuge liang.

**[ Bai Di Castle Scanning Room.]**

Orang dari tadi berada di depan komputer itu kini mengambil sebuah kaset yang dikeluarkan komputer itu.

" Pengaktifan Fon Slot sudah selesai, aku akan pergi! Akan ku analisa hal ini secepat mungkin, hahahahaha" Seru orang itu.

" Apa yang ….. Kau lakukan?" seru Lu Xun.

" Kelihatannya aku tidak perlu memberitahumu." Seru orang yang memakai topeng itu, sambil mematikan tabung yang menahan Lu Xun dan mengambil sebuah kaset juga. Tapi seseorang sedang berlari kesana. Orang itu adalah Yu, dengan cepat Yu mengayunkan pedangnya dan membuat Topeng orang itu terjatuh dan kaset yang dipegangnya pun diambil alih oleh Yu.

" Kau…." Seru Yu terkejut, terlihat Zhuge Liang dan yang lain pun mendekat.

" Sialan, kontak langsung dengannya adalah hal yang dilarang." Seru Orang itu kemudian melarikan diri.

" Tunggu!" seru Yu.

" Apa yang terjadi?" seru Lu Xun keluar dari Tabung itu.

" Lu Xun." Seru Yu.

" master." Seru Mieu.

" Tuan Lu aku sangat Khawatir.." seru Xiao Qiao.

" Lu Xun apakah kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Xing.

" ya aku baik – baik saja. Siapa mereka?"

" Ini adalah…" seru Zhuge liang.

" Sangat jarang melihatmu dengan muka khawatir seperti itu. Kau tahu apa ini?" Seru Yu.

" Tidak. Aku tidak yakin. _Tidak …. Meskipun aku tidak yakin._" Pikir Zhuge Liang.

" Orang yang kabur tadi meninggalkan fon disc ini, jika bisa periksalah hal yang ada didalamnya." Seru Yu.

" Aku mengerti, akan kulihat." Seru Zhuge Liang.

**[ JianPIng naval Port ]**

" Baguslah kapten kembali." Seru Para pekerja itu. Sementara Da Qiao dan ligernya dikurung.

" Itu sangat cerobah ya Master Ion, Lu Xun juga. Apakah kalian tahu betapa khawatirnya aku." Seru Zhou Yu.

" Maafkan aku Zhou Yu."

" Maafkan aku Guru."

" Baiklah sekarang ayo kita kembali." Seru Zhou Yu

Ia akhirnya chap ini selesai juga sedikit tambahan YinChen itu artinya Gloomy.

Baiklah See You Next Week.


End file.
